Encontrar mi alma gemela
by nita12black
Summary: mejorando las ciudades están en reconstrucción los monstruos ya han sido erradicados y el momento de los humanos para multiplicarse era ahora los humanos tendrían que volver a llenar el mundo entero Ahora ¡ A procrear ! ¡A reproducirse! ¡VIVA LAS RELACIONES SEXUALES ILÍCITAS! . . .


Hola soy nueva, este es el fic imprimación que hago, espero les guste los personajes utilizados En Este fic hijo Propiedad de Takaya Kagami, chan, chan chan, no Se permite la copia parcial o total de de Lo Que here this escrito, se Aceptan criticas POR constructivas groseros HACER absténganse favor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han pasado dos años desde el final de la guerra entre humanos y vampiros casi toda la raza de los de los vampiros ha sido exterminada no toda pero una gran parte

Todo esta mejorando las ciudades están en reconstrucción los monstros ya han sido erradicados y el momento de los humanos para multiplicarse era ahora los humanos tendrían que volver a llenar el mundo entero Ahora ¡ A procrear ! ¡A reproducirse! ¡VIVA LAS RELACIONES SEXUALES ILICITAS! . . . pero claro que no había tanto tiempo para cortejar los que ya tenían pareja ya estaban listos pero aquellos que no la armada demoniaca japonesa se encargaría de juntarlos

En la oficia del coronel guren

Yuu y shinoa sentados en frente de su escritorio

GUREN : ( mirándolos seriamente ) ustedes harán pareja

Esa fue una bomba para ellos ni siquiera lo vieron venir antes de eso shinoa estaba inocentemente jugando con su cabello mientras que yuu aburrido miraba por la ventana

YUU: ( sorprendido golpea sus puños contra el escritorio ) ¿ QUEEEEEEEE?

SHINOA: ( soprendida y tartamudeando ) ¿ eso no es posible ?

YUU : ( molesto ) de todas las personas que hay en el ejército ¿ por qué con ella ?

GUREN : veras los únicos faltantes de pareja son ustedes dos otro joven

YUU : ( feliz ) P-pues con el , ella con el

GUREN : ( molesto ) Yuu idiota siéntate

YUU : ( se sienta ) demonios

GUREN : creo que sería mejor ponerlos a ustedes juntos , que a que shinoa este con un desconocido que además es un años mayor que ella

YUU : ( voltea a ver a shinoa ) Shinooa . .

SHINOA : ( se pone de pie ) ¿ P-pero ?

GUREN : sin peros shinoa , agradece que logre que tu y yuu estén juntos o ¿ acaso quieres estar con un desconocido ?

SHINOA : ( pensativa ) Mmmmm . . .

GUREN : shinoa es un ¿ desconocido o un idiota ? tu escoges

SHINOA : P-pues . . . yo

YUU : ( confundido ) Hee . . . ¿ quien de lo los dos es el idiota ? ¿ heee guren ?

SHINOA : ( algo triste ) P-pues el I-idiota . . .

GUREN : ( calmadamente le dice ) por favor entiende shinoa , prefiero dejarte ir con el idiota de yuu . . . que . . . la verdad se que de una u o otra forma te respeta . . . a un desconocido que no se saben sus intenciones

SHINOA: muchas gracias coronel guren , por su consideración

YUU : ( mirándola ) Shinoa . . .

GUREN : ( con una mirada penetrante ) Y tu ¿ yuu ?

YUU : ( asustado la mira ) P-pues yo . . . ( le sonríe a shinoa para hacerla sentir segura ) P-por mi . . . por mi esta bien

El coronel guren rápidamente al escuchar eso saco unos papeles y velozmente los sello con un sello rojo

GUREN : ( sonríe y les entrega unos papeles ) felicidades

YUU : ( desconcertado ) ¿ heee ? . . .

SHINOA : ¿ capitán ? . . .

GUREN : ( mostrándoles los papeles ) Yūichirō Hyakuya Shinoa Hīragi están casados . . .

SHINOA: heeee . . .

YUU : ( se pone de pie ) ¿ queeee tan rápido ?

GUREN : jejeje . . . ahora Yuu puedes besar a la novia muajajajaja

SHINOA : o por dios

El rostro de yuu se puso rojo como un tomate se quedó inmóvil – shi . . . shi . . shinoa

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer al piso de la oficina del coronel guren

Dos meses después . . .

Alli estaban yuu y shinoa acomodando cajas en su departamento

Cruzando por la puerta estaba yuu que llevaba tres cajas en sus manos y le costaba trabajo que no se le cayeran pues perdía el equilibrio

Mientras tanto shinoa estaba en medio de la habitación admirando el espacio

SHINOA : ( dando vueltas por el departamento ) Mmmm . . . creo que aquí quedaría bien el sofá M . . . ¿ tu que cres he yuu ?

YUU : ( molesto accidentalmente se le cae la pila de cajas al piso ) yo opino que me ayudes a meter las cosas después de todo ambos viviremos aquí

SHINOA : ( con una sonrisa picara ) heee ¿ me habas a mi ?

YUU : ( le grita ) claro que a ti idiota ¿ a quién más ?

SHINOA : ( con una sonrisita inocente ) pues como en todas las películas la mujer es la que le ordena al hombre donde poner las cosas . . .

YUU : ( confundido ) hum . . .

SHINOA : ( sonríe traviesamente ) asi es un matrimonio jejeje

YUU : ( super sonrojado saca de una de las cajas un cojin y se lo lanza a shinoa ) maldita , shinoaaaaa

SHINOA : ( le devuelve el cojin a la cara ) Mmmm . . . me pone triste que mi marido me ofenda jejeje

YUU : ( sobándose la mejilla dice tranquilamente ) M-mujer pervertida

SHINOA: ( sonríe ) Mmmm . . yuu deberías ver tu cara

YUU: deja de aprovecharte de mi inocencia

SHINOA : jejejeje . . .

YUU : ( mirando su celular ) heee . . . shinoa

SHINOA : ( sonríe ) ¿ Que pasa yuu ?

YUU : ¿ y si después de meter todo esto vamos a comer ?

SHINOA : ( con una leve sonrisa ) ¿ juntos ?

YUU : ( serio ) No , tu yo mika

SHINOA : ( sonríe ) me alegra mucho que este comprometido ha tomar una vida normal auque tenga que actuar como una persona normal , aun siendo pues . . . vampiro

YUU : ( sonríe ) Si . . . también estoy feliz , por mika . . . y si ¿ quieres ir ?

SHINOA : ( sonríe ) si , si quiero ir

En restaurant chino

Estaban centados en la mesa 6 del local shinoa y yuu juntos esperando a mika

YUU: ( mirando distraído por la ventana ) Mmmmm . . . hace mucho frio

SHINOA : en el pronóstico dijeron que es probable que haya una tormenta

YUU: ( suspira ) haaaa . . .

Se hiso en momento de silencio ese momento incomodo hasta que shinoa decido romper el hielo

SHINOA : ( sonríe ) y Yuu-chan como crees que se lo estén tomando los demás

YUU: ( serio ) supongo que igual , les ha de a ver caído como una bomba

SHINOA : ( confundida ) ¿ haaa ?

YUU: ahora todo el mundo anda en parejas todo porque te ordenan a que ames a alguien ( con una expresión de molestia ) pero que por quería

SHINOA: yuu-channnnn

De repente la puerta del local se abrió era el , no cabía duda , su hermoso cabello rubio resplandeciente con sus hermosos ojos color azul capaces de enamorar a cualquier chica con una sola mirada , traía puesto unos jeans una camiseta blanca de manga larga y un ligero suéter color cafe claro en cuanto entro solo se escuchó el suspirar de todas las chicas presentes claro menos shinoa ella solo escupió el sorbo trajo de su café

MIKA : ( con una linda sonrisa se acerca a ellos ) shinoa-san yuu-chan ( se sienta frente a ellos ) hola , ¿ como están ?

YUU: ( dice rápidamente ) shinoa y yo estamos casados . .

SHINOA: yuu-channnn . . .

YUU: perdón pero no aguantaba tenía que decirles

MIKA : ( con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ) entonces . . . ¿ se casaron? ¿ cómo paso ?

YUU: ( suspira ) fue orden del ejército imperial demoniaco que nadie se quede sin pareja . . . de hecho me sorprende de que estés solo

MIKA : ( pone una expresión de nerviosismo mientras de rasca la mejilla ) B-bueno , pues yo , no estoy tan solito que digamos jejeje

YUU: ( confundido ) Heeeeee

De repente de abrió otra vez la puerta alguien entro , era una chica un poco alta de piel blanca y su cabello negro azulado acomodado en una simple pero elegante trenza de lado con uno o dos pequeños mechones de cabello suelto con sus hermosos ojos morados

Rápidamente mika se puso de pie para darle permiso para que se sentara

MIKA: ( nervioso ) heee bueno pues , shinoa-san yuu-chan ella se llama okasaki kira mí , novia

Esa noticia les callo de bomba un momento antes de la explosión yuu tomo un tibio sorbo de su café

YUU: ( escupe el café ) ¿ QUEEEEEE ?

SHINOA : ( sorprendida ) ¿ novia ?

KIRA: ( con una linda sonrisa ) Mucho gusto , shinoa-san yuu-san mika-chan me ha contado maravillas acerca de ustedes , espero llevarnos bien

YUU: ( casi llorando ) MI-mika ya no es soltero . . .

SHINOA : ( tranquilamente dándole a yuu palmadas en la espalda) jejeje , ya ya yuu-chan no llores

YUU: cállate , no estoy llorando es solo que tengo algo en los ojos

MIKA : ( con una sonrisa tierna ) yuu-chan , no llores . . .

YUU: (tallándose los ojos ) Es que . . . ella es tan linda . .

Se hiso el momento de silencio

MIKA : ( avergonzado ) etto , etto . . . yuu-chan ( le murmura al oído ) yuu-chan , idiota , dile algo a shinoa , no se alágala

YUU: (sonrojado y confundido) ¿ heeeee ? , haaaa . . . ( se acerca lenta y cautelosamente a shinoa ) Hey . . . shinoa . . .

SHINOA: (voltea ) ¿ que pasa ? . .

En cuanto shinoa despistadamente volteo rápidamente yuu puso sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas y dulcemente la beso

MIKA: (mirándolos despistadamente mientras con una tierna sonrisa coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros de kira) Mmmmm . . .

KIRA: ( se sonroja mientras se acurruca tiernamente en el pecho de mika ) Mmmmm . . . mika-chan

Llego el punto en que yuu y shinoa se tuvieron que detener de ese lindo beso para tomar aire

MIKA: (incomodo ) Mmmmm . . . ¿ quieren ordenar ya ?

YUU: (sonrojado ) Mmmmmm . . . ¿ shinoa quieres comer ya ?

SHINOA: (avergonzada se pone de pie ) S-si . . . Emm . . . kira-san ¿ me acompañas ?

KIRA: (suelta delicadamente a mika ) si esperame , mika-chan

MIKA: ( sonríe ) si

Ellos esperaron hasta que ellas ya estuvieran mas lejos de allí para poder analizar lo que paso

MIKA: (sorprendido ) ¿ YUU QUE PASO ? ¿ QUE PASO ESO ?

YUU: (sonrojado se toca delicadamente los labios) la verdad. . . no lo se


End file.
